


Growth

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [51]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon Evolution, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: After a fight gone wrong, Mike is too afraid to risk his Pignite's health again.His Pokemon doesn't agree.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Chaoboo | Pignite, Original Male Character(s)/Enbuoh | Emboar
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 30
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Mike**

“Toby..!” Mike groaned and arched his back, hips haphazardly thrusting upwards and his toes curling in aching pleasure. Fingers slick with sweat adjusted their hold onto the rotund body of his Pignite currently bobbing up and down as he rode Mike’s straining cock, ass clamped tightly around his Trainer’s throbbing meat. “Fffuck!”

With a strangled shout, his muscles tensed and his balls drew up, hot cum shooting out and into his Pokemon. He kept on rocking upwards, gasping for breath as he rode his orgasm as long as he could. Toby, his Pignite, moved faster, almost desperately chasing down his own end, his angry-red and curved cock nodding in empty air.

Huffing out, Mike managed to reach out for it, his fingers expertly winding around his lover’s cock to give him a few tugs. It was all Toby needed to come himself, his cum soon splashing in sticky ropes against Mike’s belly and chest. Then the Pignite slumped over, spreading the mess with him cuddling close, the movement enough to make Mike’s softening cock slip out of Toby’s gaping asshole.

For a few long minutes, the two barely moved on the rumpled narrow bed, the music still blasting out of the boxes. Their tiny apartment was part of a greater building and it wouldn’t do if the neighbours heard them fucking.

“You okay, buddy?” Mike finally asked, voice a bit rough but his breathing a bit calmer. Grinning down, he watched his Pignite’s ears twitch, but Toby just grumbled and nuzzled closer still. “Hey, we have to get up - shower, breakfast and training,” he reminded the sleepy Pokemon. It earned him a half-hearted glare that had Mike chuckling. “Come on, Toby. It’s almost noon!”

“Pignite,” Toby whined, but after a bit of prodding the heavy Pignite rolled off of Mike. They were both sticky with sweat and half-dried cum, which never was a good feeling on one’s skin. Grimacing, Mike ushered the Pokemon to the cramped bathroom, barely managing to fit both of them under the lukewarm stream of water.

It was better than nothing - between his little stipend and his part-time job, there wasn’t much money left as is with a Pokemon to feed. Rent here at least was nice and cheap, and the place was clean enough and close to both the University and the local Gym. His mother had warned him not to take Toby with him when he moved out to the city, but really, Mike would rather leave his legs behind than his one and only Pokemon.

Especially since they’d started to fuck. Not that his parents ever had to know that.

Like most Sundays, Mike and Toby marched out of their apartment and to the edge of the city. His Pignite was still a bit drowsy after their morning activities, but he quickly woke up when they started their training. Mike wasn’t really a Trainer - not a professional, at least. He wasn’t interested in catching more Pokemon than his trusty Pignite, who has been his partner ever since his Uncle gifted him the Pokemon when he was seventeen, but Mike still had a fervent dream ever since moving here - to one day beat the local Gym Leader. It was a bit far fetched, what with the lack of time and only one Pokemon, but it was something to hold onto.

\---

“Pignite!” Toby exclaimed, hopping up and down. Mike grinned broadly and caught his hefty Pokemon, grunting as he held him up for a moment in a victory pose. They’d managed to learn a new move, Heat Crash, that was pretty awesome.

“You’re the best!” Mike whooped before giving up on holding Toby. His Pignite was quite large, not just because of his appealing curves but also because he was a good foot taller than the average of his kin. He still barely reached Mike’s chest, but that didn’t hinder his friend and lover to give Mike a crushing hug in his enthusiasm.

“Yeah, that’s right, the very best! I bet that move is strong enough to test it out on one of the trainers, huh, Toby?” Mike asked, rubbing the spot between his Pokemon’s ears. Toby gurgled in delight and nuzzled against Mike’s chest, which had Mike feel all warm and fuzzy. “There are always lots of them at the Gym. We can ask one for a fight, see how far we’ve come, yes?”

“Pig, Pignite!” Toby agreed, a gleam to his eyes. Chuckling, Mike gave him another affectionate rub before looking around. The area was fairly empty, so he ducked down and pressed a kiss to Toby’s adorable snout.

“Love you, bud,” he said, Toby beaming up at him.

\---

“Toby, no!” The scream tore itself out of Mike’s lungs as the Onyx crushed against his Pignite, sending the smaller Pokemon flying. Rushing towards him, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his wounded friend before glaring at the other trainer. “This was supposed to be a friendly match!” he shouted, cradling the Pignite towards him, his heart beating far too fast.

“So what? He’s weak, you’re better off getting some other Pokemon,” the older man said, uncaring and dismissive. Then his face pulled into an ugly grin. “Better yet, you should just give up. This is no place for losers like you.”

Snarling, Mike had to hold onto himself before he did something foolish. Pulling out the rarely used Pokeball, he carefully used it on Toby, heart aching fiercely as the red glow encompassed his friend. He hated to do this, even if Toby himself didn’t mind so much. But he had to hurry. Getting up, he threw a last glare at the asshole who’d oh-so-friendly offered a simple match, only to beat on Toby when he was already down.

Swallowing down harsh and spiteful words, Mike left to the laughter of the man. He needed to get Toby help at the Pokemon Center.

\---

“I’m so sorry, Toby,” he whispered back home. Nurse Joy had done her best to patch his Pignite up, but there were still some ugly bruises left. She’d given him a salve for those - broken bones were an easy fix with their machines, but damaged muscle tissues were better off healing naturally, or so she said. “I should’ve been more careful. It’s my fault.”

“Pignite,” Toby said, shaking his head and leaning in for a hug that Mike gladly gave him. They’d been so proud when Toby had learned his new move, but in the end, they couldn’t even beat one ruddy trainer. And because of that, Toby had gotten hurt, badly so. No matter how good Nurse Joy and her team was, he never wanted to see Toby like that again.

Better bury his dream now than put his friend in danger.

\---

“I thought about it, Toby. And I think… maybe we shouldn’t train so hard anymore.”

“Pignite?”

“You got hurt because of my silly dream. I’m not a good trainer and you’re far too important to risk like that.”

“Pignite!”

“No. We can go out if you want, but we’re not going back to the Gym.”

\---

**Toby**

Toby listened to the soft snores of his human, eyes wide in the darkness. He shifted, the narrow bed creaking, but Mike didn’t wake up. With a soft grunt, the Pokemon hopped off the bed and made his way out of the bedroom and towards the door to the apartment, on his way collecting the keys.

Mike wouldn’t like this, but he didn’t have to know about it either.

Ever since he lost that fight a few weeks ago, Mike had changed, and not for the better. He was too careful, barely letting Toby train when they went outside, and didn’t want to hear anything about the Gym either. It had been one of his big dreams, to win the badge with Toby’s help, and Toby had loved that dream, had aspired to be as good as he could, strong and brave, to make it happen.

But they had overreached and experienced a humiliating setback. All because Toby wasn’t strong enough. And instead of blaming him, Mike had gone and blamed himself, not trusting himself anymore to train Toby properly.

The Pignite shook his head, ears flapping, as he sneaked out of the building and towards their usual training grounds. Mike was everything for him and definitely not faulty for their loss. They should get up again, train even more, reach new highs and then try again. But instead, Mike feared for Toby. It was endearing and only cemented the fierce love Toby felt for his human, a love that had nothing to do with their mating (even though it was a really fun and intimate activity that he wouldn’t want to miss).

It also made Toby all the more eager to become stronger, even if he had to do that behind Mike’s pretty back.

Looking up at the moon, Toby nodded to himself and started to run.

\---

“You’re really hungry lately, Toby. Are you growing still?” Mike asked as he served Toby another bowl of his favourite - milk oats and fruits with honey. Toby felt tired, like most days, but he did his best to look awake as he ate his second serving. Soon Mike would take him to his learning place and Toby would have time to sleep underneath his desk.

Training in the night had been a good idea - Mike never noticed his absence, nor did he comment on Toby napping all the time. University was dreadfully boring, he really didn’t know what Mike liked about it. And it helped a lot, to train more than just once a week - he felt stronger and faster, even managed to learn another move during it. The local wildlife helped him as well, as he’d made some wild Pokemon friends that were naturally active during the night.

But for the last few days, he’d had the weirdest feeling - like a prickle and burn in his muscles. It didn’t hurt, but it was always there, an irritating itch he couldn’t reach. And it wasn’t the kind he knew too well, either, the one that only went away with a good dose of mating. He’d tried, waking up Mike earlier today and demanding attention that his human willingly gave him. He could still feel the ghost of Mike’s lips on his cock, the heat and wetness of it, the texture of the human’s tongue against his dick and the sensation of sucking…

Toby grunted softly, eyes drooping, and finished his meal. No, that itch was very different and not so easy to get rid off.

“Pignite,” he said with a yawn, earning him a chuckle from Mike.

“It’s your own fault for waking up so early,” his human mock-chided him before scratching Toby’s skin at just the right spot. Mike was the _best_. “Huh… you’re really warm. Do you feel sick?”

Toby shook his head, but Mike didn’t stop looking worried.

\---

It didn’t happen during the night when Toby was outside and training in secret - no, it happened in the afternoon, Friday to be precise, after they returned from campus. It happened in their little apartment, on the narrow bed, with Toby lying on his back while Mike was on top of him, hair tussled and face flushed as he thrust into the Pignite, his slick cock filling Toby the way he just loved. The heat hadn’t left him during the past days, the tingling only getting worse and worse until he had to consciously keep himself from itching and scratching himself in frustration, lest Mike thought him ill yet again.

It was the weirdest thing, his arousal and the irritating itch fighting for his attention, both getting stronger and stronger the closer Toby was to come. His short legs were thrust into the air, his bulbous body arching as best as he could, Mike’s arms on either side of his face and his muscles working beautifully as he kept on going. It’s been weeks since Toby had healed completely from that one fight, weeks since Mike’d talked about the Gym, about training, about his dreams, but this was the first time he finally went all out on Toby again and he couldn’t even properly enjoy it.

So he came with a frustrated grunt; one urge satisfied, the unknown one on its peak, his body nonetheless clenching around his human’s cock, making Mike gasp and double his efforts. And instead of slowly calming down from the high of orgasm, it just… kept going. His heartbeat, his temperature, his tension, it kept and kept on going until he couldn’t even see anymore, every muscle tense.

It felt like being tugged into all directions, but without the pain. Just this itch everywhere, and then the sudden release, like a sneeze held too long in only to still come through.

Mike shouted in surprise, cock slipping out of Toby’s hole. The bed was creaking loudly underneath them, and something was wrong. Everything looked smaller - even his human looked smaller, and Toby felt different and heavier and… and-

“You evolved!” Mike blurted out, eyes huge and something like awe mixed in his confusion. “You, you just evolved, Toby, you’re an Emboar now!”

“Emboar?” Toby said tentatively, flinching a bit at the sound of his own, deep voice. Blinking, he sat himself up and looked down. “ _Emboar!_ ” he added, quite shocked, at the sight of his body.

Mike looked shocked as well; he was staring at Toby’s cock. “Fuck me, you’re _huge_ now, Toby,” he slowly said before frowning. “Wait, how come you evolved? There’s no way that happened because I gave you a dicking.”

Well, fuck. Toby tried to look contrite, but he had the feeling that his new appearance didn’t let him. “Emboar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mike**

“I can’t _believe_ it - you, you just went behind my back, going out _alone_ , you could’ve gotten _hurt and I wasn’t there_ -!”

Mike didn’t know if he felt angry or sad that his Pokemon, his friend, his _lover_ would do something like that behind his back. No matter that Toby evolved, turning from his precious Pignite into this handsome Emboar - he still snuck out, without regards to Mike’s wishes. And sure, they hadn’t gone out to train that often in the last months, but Mike wasn’t to blame. Toby had been hurt because of those silly fights because some arrogant Trainer thought he had to take Mike down a peg or two.

“How long has this gone on? No, don’t tell me! I don’t even want to know! Toby, why would you _do_ that? The risks alone- I can’t even think of that. Some fucker catching you off-guard, and then I wouldn’t even know what's happened to you-”

And Toby was just sitting there on the bed, head down, the very picture of contrite. But Mike knew him, even if he looked different now. No, Toby couldn’t fool him, Mike saw that stubborn set of jaws and the way Toby averted his eyes and that fiddling with his hands. “You don’t even care, do you?” he snapped, because there was a panic in his chest, making his heartbeat like crazy. What if something had happened, what if Toby had gotten hurt again or _worse_!

Because that was the truth: He’d already gotten hurt, very much so, because Mike wanted to test himself against a professional Trainer. And now Toby had gotten it in his head to continue the training without Mike, just heightening the risk of injury and Mike _couldn’t_ , he couldn’t take that.

“Emboar,” Toby finally said, his deep voice rumbling in protest, eyes moving from side to side and his new flame collar flashing up from glowing embers. The moment passed quickly, though, and soon the flames died down as the Emboar shifted his weight with a loud creak from their shared, small bed.

Mike tensed. “I told you, Toby, didn’t I? That we would stop. Fuck the Gym, I won’t see you injured anymore.” This got a reaction alright, with Toby’s head snapping up and his red eyes aglow.

“Emboar!” he roared. But Mike wouldn’t back down. He’d never been afraid of his friend, not when he’d held him first as this tiny Tepig, not when he’d evolved into his handsome Pignite, and surely not now in his final form, towering over Mike as Toby got up and lumbered forward, chest puffed out and muscles flexing.

“No!” Mike yelled back, trying to hide the trembling of his hands. He was never afraid of Toby. Only _for_ him, and even now he could see his precious Pokemon lying prone on the floor, battered and _bleeding_ , the Onyx looming just as Toby did now, ready to strike again. “I won’t have it! I won’t! I don’t care that you’re stronger now!” His breath hitched and his eyes stung because the picture of Toby on the floor didn’t go away. “She said that we were _lucky_ , Toby! One of those hits, they just barely missed your liver! An inch closer and you could’ve-”

He couldn’t say it, couldn’t even _think_ it. One inch, just one tiny inch for Toby’s injuries to go from sever to _fatal_ , all because of him and his stupid ideas and wishes. His voice cracked and suddenly he felt strong arms pulling him closer and against a broad chest, Toby’s skin hot to the touch. Everything was different, the height, the body, the smell, but it still felt familiar and reassuring as he listened to the beating heart through his hysterical sobs.

To think that he thought he was done freaking out about that damned fight. But he never really addressed his fears, trying to look strong and sure and not like something in him had been crushed the same way Toby’s body had been. And how pathetic was that? To need comfort from the very Pokemon he’d led into injury with his own incompetence?

“I’m so sorry,” he said with what little air he could force into his lungs, chest aching and hands trembling as he pressed them against the hot skin. “I’m sorry, Toby, I, I can’t, I _can’t_ \- what if it gets worse, what if something happens again?”

The press of a snout nuzzling his hair, thick fingers curling behind his back, Toby’s body close and all around and _safe_ just as Mike had always tried to be safe and close and all around Toby - it soothed him after a while until he found himself hugged close and pulled onto Toby’s lap, the Emboar sitting on the floor.

One hand moved up his back and through his hair before gently nudging Mike to look up. “Em,” Toby said, face looking so serious. “Emboar.” And then he kissed Mike, and it was so weird, to have to stretch _upwards_ to meet his lover. The kiss, however, was warm and familiar despite the prominent tusks.

“I _do_ trust you,” he finally murmured, after pulling away a bit. “But-”

Another kiss silenced him before he could argue further. Mike didn’t want to give in, didn’t want to put away the hot, squirming guilt nesting in his chest. But he also didn’t want to stop kissing Toby. It was always so very hard to say no to his Pokemon.

\---

They settle into an uneasy agreement. Well, uneasy on Mike’s side - he was anxious about all this, but as usual, Toby had gotten his way, insisting on continuing their training.

“Do you think you learned anything new during your evolution?” he asked, trying to keep his anxiety hidden for now. Solo training _should_ be alright. As long as he didn’t fuck up again…

“Emboar!” Toby said with a preen, not giving Mike another chance to change his mind. Stepping forward, the Pokemon slammed his head against the next tree with so much force that the trunk snapped and cracked, bits of bark and wood flying around. Another slam had the tree falling, but Toby wasn’t yet finished - with a deep breath, a gust of flames hit the splintered stump, setting it aflame.

“Whoah!” Mike shouted and for a few moments, he didn’t think about his fears or Toby being hurt. “Head Smash and Flamethrower? Toby, that’s so cool!”

His Emboar looked decidedly smug when he caught his human mid-jump

\---

**Toby**

He’d never really thought about evolving before. Mike wasn’t your regular Trainer, after all, and while evolving into Pignite had come with age, his new form came from experience. He felt odd, at times, being so much larger than his human. It made some things a lot harder - their apartment was small, the bed even smaller. Toby, who’d never liked his Pokeball much, only just fit into it, the cheap frame protesting his hefty weight. Mike didn’t complain, wedged between the Pokemon and the wall, and it was weird how easy Toby could fit him in a hug.

But they both got used to it, if only at a slow pace. Toby remembered ducking before passing a door and not to hop onto furniture or, worse, into Mike’s arms. His own new strength broke a few cups and plates before he adjusted it. He even got the hang of smothering his flames for most of the day - good thing Mike never liked the curtains much, but Toby was still highly embarrassed by that incident.

Mike, for his part, finally started to relax during their training periods. It was a good thing, too - Toby was tired of his human to feel so guilty just because Mike was thrilled by Toby’s new attacks. The Emboar knew that his human was simply worried about him, and it was all kinds of endearing (and when did he start to think of Mike like that? Must be his new height)... if it wasn’t annoying, that is.

So yes, the less his human felt guilty and worried, the better. Toby was strong now and a lot more robust, able to take in a lot more damage without getting seriously hurt. He felt good about himself, confident. He felt able to beat the Onyx who’d trashed him so thoroughly before.

Now if only Mike would see that as well.

“I’m not sure, Toby,” his human said, avoiding eye contact. A couple of weeks had gone past since Toby’s evolution and the many changes in their routine slowly settled into new patterns. “It’s not even that important anymore, is it? Do you _really_ want to go back?”

He immediately nodded and emphasized it by leaning forward and nuzzling Mike’s neck. Being bigger than his human had some grand benefits - he didn’t need Mike to pick him up for kisses, for one. “Boarrr,” he grumbled with his new and deep voice.

It was _the_ ongoing argument between the two. Mike called him overconfident. Toby thought he knew better than his human.

“Revenge isn’t a good thing, you know,” Mike said, but it didn’t sound as fervent anymore, not after two weeks of bringing up the same old arguments. Toby simply scoffed and tugged his human into his embrace. Yes, his new body was definitely better than his old one. Mike fit so nicely against it.

“Toby, we really need to discuss this.” Mike’s voice sounded a bit muffled - his human was pressing against him and looked up, a fetching blush on his face. Toby hummed and leaned down for a kiss.

He could _feel_ Mike’s eye roll. But Toby didn’t care, because his human was kissing him right back. It felt like a victory.

\---

“You again?” the trainer said, and Toby was so happy that the smug human was still at the Gym. He’d wondered if the guy would stick around. Seeing his arrogant sneer settled something in Toby, something vicious and angry.

This was the human who’d nearly killed Mike’s dream.

Toby had never really wanted to fight for himself. He enjoyed the training, enjoyed flexing his abilities and learning new things. But Mike’s excitement, his big grins and whoops and his sheer _happiness_ for it all - that was why Toby had enjoyed training the most. Mike’s dream was his dream. To see it wither right in front of Toby’s eyes had been frustrating and painful and he’d make this human pay for it.

“I’d like a rematch,” Mike said and he was so brave. Toby couldn’t help but feel pride for his human that matched his deep affection for him.

When the arrogant Trainer agreed, the Emboar felt himself smiling.

\---

“Have you seen his _face_!”

The smile hadn’t left Toby’s face during the whole fight as he wiped the floor with the Onyx. It hadn’t left when the arrogant human had tried to get Mike thrown out, calling foul.

It certainly hadn’t left when the _Gym Leader_ himself had shown up due to the ruckus, only to throw the Trainer out when one of the attendants had explained the situation to him.

Watching Mike jump around with that glow to his face and that bright light in his eyes made all those secret nights full of training worth it. Every single minute spent arguing felt like nothing in the face of the sheer happiness radiating from his human. Because this was Toby’s dream - to have that bright grin directed at himself. To make his human as happy as he could.

It was easy and right to catch Mike, to whirl him around until his laughter filled the air, to pull him close into a hug before they managed to break their furniture.

And when Mike reached up and kissed him, it tasted all the better for his good mood.

“You were wonderful, Toby,” his human said with a breathless voice. “You hear me? I’ll _never_ doubt you again. Never. You’re the _best Pokemon_ ever!”

“Emboar,” Toby preened. Of course he was. Mike better remembered that.

Chuckling, Mike clung to him, peppering Toby’s snout with soft kisses before pulling away. “We need to celebrate. What do you feel like? We could go out for once, there’s this restaurant that serves really nice food for Pokemon. Or maybe a movie?”

Toby watched his human putter around the apartment - nothing more but a bedroom, a kitchen and a tiny bathroom -, excited and chipper and smug about their victory. And he thought about what he could want for a present. A movie sounded nice. Food even nicer - he knew that Mike’s budget was small, that having a Pokemon put even more strain to it. This offer should not be wasted.

Still, something else sounded far better than going out to indulge. Especially when Toby let his eyes wander over Mike. Pushing towards him, he pulled his human into another hug, revelling in the ease of it, in his ability to wrap his arms around him and kiss the crown of Mike’s head.

“Emboar,” he rumbled and knew that Mike knew what he was trying to say. At times, the lack of a common language was highly irritating and frustrating. Mostly, however, his human was quick and smart and not at all confused about what Toby wanted.

And thankfully, today Mike just _knew_ , his pupils dilating a bit by the thought. Both of them hadn’t fooled around much since Toby’s evolution, too busy with Mike’s classes and their training and arguing.

“I think,” Mike said, swallowing. Toby stared at the motion, hungrily licking his lips. “I think we can do that, yes.” And then his human grinned, face a bit flushed and eyes dark as he tugged Toby towards their bedroom. “And I’ve got some, um… ideas.”

Toby was, understandably, very gleeful as he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life is busy! Stay safe, everyone, and have a wonderful day.

**Mike**

There was a lightness to his steps that Mike had missed - the same eagerness and glee he’d felt back before that first humiliating loss. But it was back in full force as he made his way to the little bedroom of their apartment, Toby following close-by.

The Emboar was positively _shivering_ with lust, which was a heady thought. Toby was just so much… bigger than Mike was used to. He remembered well how they used to make love - Toby, still a Pignite, pinned securely underneath Mike’s own body as he thrust into his Pokemon, hand wrapped around Toby’s hot cock, kissing and moving together and - fuck, they could still do that. He still _wanted_ to do that.

But now Toby was all big and strong and taller than Mike himself, eyes glowing like embers and muscles rippling underneath layers of soft flesh. Mike felt the heat curling low in his stomach from just thinking about it. They’d traded kisses and touches and the occasional blowjob since Toby’s evolution, but no proper sex, and now that it was so clearly on the table, Mike could hardly wait.

Maybe they could finally try it the other way around, and yeah, that got him hot and bothered alright.

“So, how do you want to-” was as far as he came when the door was closed behind them. Before Mike could turn around, Toby was there, arms wrapping so easily around Mike’s body, snout pressing against the curve of his neck. Hot breath tingled against his skin, followed by an even hotter tongue, and Mike couldn’t help himself but groan at the sensation, cock growing hard and heavy in his pants. _”Fuck,”_ he said, voice a bit harsh, but he was also clinging to Toby, eyes half-closed, so Mike was pretty sure his Emboar knew how he meant it. “Toby,” he added, not less rough.

Pressed against his Pokemon, he could feel Toby’s arousal as well, pressing against his stomach in a hard, needy line.

“Emboar,” Toby said in this new, deep voice of his that still took Mike by surprise sometimes. He turned his head, lips brushing against Toby’s shoulder. The faux-flames tingled just as pleasantly as Toby’s breath against his skin, but then Toby shifted as well and they were kissing as they shuffled away from the door and closer to the bed.

Maybe, Mike thought dazedly, maybe Toby had missed sex just as much as Mike had. _So much for waiting until he got more comfortable in his body,_ he thought, hands roaming the broad chest and generous belly of his lover - he’d yet to stop marvelling at these new curves and the working muscles underneath. When his fingers touched the twitching shaft of the Emboar, a low, greedy growl was his prize.

Fuck indeed. Mike ended the kiss just as his legs hit the bed, and then they were tumbling onto it, the poor frame shrieking under the added weight. Mike’s cock was positively leaking from the sensation alone - who knew that being the one pinned down was so fucking hot?

“Do you want to fuck me?” he blurted out. His face felt warm all over as he blushed, but he didn’t look away from Toby. He _saw_ the way his lover’s eyes blew large and dark with intent and _felt_ the way Toby rutted against him, hips grinding his cock against Mike’s clothing.

The hoarse “Emboar..!” wasn’t needed to see how much Toby wanted this and for a millionth’ time Mike was asking himself how the hell he’d managed to end up with this fantastic and loyal Pokemon.

Swallowing, Mike managed a grin that felt just a bit wobbly. Here he was, pinned down by his lover, cock so hard that it hurt, chest tight with _feelings_. Well, he never was much for being ashamed of them, right? “I love you so fucking much,” he said almost forcefully. The answering kiss was strong and sweet and all he could ever ask for.

Not that he minded the way Toby was now tugging at his shirt and pants. That was pretty awesome as well, especially when those clever, thick fingers found their way under Mike’s shirt. His breath caught as they wandered further up and he arched his back in response.

With a grunt, Toby pulled off his shirt, throwing the garment to the side with little care. With another heated look, the Emboar lowered his head, wet tongue tracing burning paths down Mike’s chest. It was all Mike knew but in reverse - where normally Toby would lie down, worshipped by Mike, it was now him that gasped and moaned when Toby licked his hardened nipples, tusks scraping against his skin.

When the Emboar started to _suck_ on them, tongue flicking and hot, Mike was sure he was going to come any moment.

“Toby,” he hissed, hips grinding upwards, hands grasping, his breathing rough and fast and matching his heartbeat. “Toby, _please_ -”

It wasn’t quite begging yet - more demand than pleading. But there was an edge of desperation underneath. His cock was still trapped in his pants, pressing against the fabric. No amount of humping gave him quite the friction he wanted. Worse yet was the definite pressure of Toby’s own cock against his leg, a constant promise of something Mike never had with him before. Not when Toby’d been a Pignite, anyway. But now, with the body of an Emboar, it was a sudden possibility, and he _wanted it._

So Mike wiggled and huffed and pushed Toby’s head away from his chest, tried to pull him up again to at least line up their cocks, to get them further along the process. Coming untouched in his pants wasn’t in his plans tonight.

“I want your cock inside of me when I come,” he rasped and pressed his leg upwards, sliding his thigh against the swell of Toby’s cock in a jerky movement. “So hurry up or I’ll put you on your back and ride you myself!”

\---

**Toby**

He should feel at least a bit offended. _Should_. His human was so demanding, and he wanted to properly taste Mike, take his time, but-

But Mike looked at him with burning eyes, bright and keen and wanting, his smell as aroused as it got, his hands tugging at Toby. He demanded, but with need and lust and love in his voice, and Toby fell for it, just as he’d fallen for it at the start of their relationship.

Mike’s demands also lined up perfectly well with Toby’s growing desire to fuck his human for the first time. Not that there was anything wrong with being fucked - he was sure that he still liked the stretch of it, the way Mike would fill him out and hold him. Only now he could do that, too, and his cock was _twitching_ at the thought, at seeing Mike pinned down on the bed, chest and face flush with excitement, nipples hard and cock even harder. _Wanton_ and ready, his legs spread and hips jutting upwards.

No, Toby couldn’t help his growl. With a last, defiant lick across Mike’s chest, he pushed upwards, one hand already fumbling with Mike’s pants. He’d never quite understood humanity’s need for clothing - Mike at least always loved to get them off when they were together. His still-new fingers slipped a few times, but then something gave and he could pull them down, and Mike was _stretching_ now, back arching, arms splayed to the side to grip the sheets.

He was so beautiful, Toby thought. Beautiful and bright and good and _his_. Panting now, Toby moved to kiss his way down Mike’s chest, ignoring his human’s protests. His tongue pressed against the flat belly as he slid further down, lips brushing against the trail of dark hair stretching between bellybutton and crotch.

“Not too much,” Mike gasped somewhere above him. His pretty legs shifted further apart, making space for Toby when he nuzzled Mike’s cock and balls. “I- I meant that, Toby, I want you _inside_ -” Another gasp, louder this time, broke off his words. Toby snickered lowly and gave Mike another searing kiss on the base of his cock.

It was definitely very new, to be on this side of things. Pushing Mike’s thighs up, he wondered for a moment how he’d ever fit, but then he remembered what his human always did to him. With a heated grunt, Toby pushed forward, his tongue finding its way between the spread ass cheeks and against his human’s puckered hole.

The flustered and delighted noises Mike made were rewarding enough. Boldened by this reaction Toby continued, putting more and more pressure behind his licks, the tip of his tongue often concentrating at the small opening. Soon, he was thrusting into the tight space and Mike nearly _dissolved_ into pleased moans, his whole body warm and pliant in Toby’s hands. It was a decidedly heady position to be in - to listen to those sweet sounds and whines whenever he moved his tongue.

Toby wanted to continue. Wanted to tongue Mike until the human came. He wasn’t far off; Mike’s cock was plumb and flush, the head dribbling clear liquid onto the human’s stomach that Toby itched to lick off. But his own cock wasn’t any better, hanging heavy and fat between his thighs.

He also wanted to see Mike come with Toby’s cock buried deep inside him.

It was that thought that made him finally pull away. Sitting up again, he shuffled closer, Mike’s legs now snug around his hips. His human stared up at him, eyes dark and wide, lips parted and face beautifully reddened. A sheen of sweat glistened on Mike’s skin and his chest rose quickly.

“Toby,” he said, voice hoarse, and Toby obeyed, fumbling as he grabbed his cock and pressed his cockhead against the twitching, wet hole. With a grunt and a thrust, he pressed forward, still not knowing how it would possibly fit.

And then he breached Mike. A sharp inhale, Mike’s eyes rolling up, muscles twitching and pressing against Toby’s cockhead - it was tight, it was hot, and Toby wanted to go deeper. With both hands, he held Mike’s hips up, pulled him closer, his own hips rutting haphazardly forward where it felt so good. Mike groaned, eyes closed now, and Toby fell forwards, his body pressing against Mike’s, lips messily meeting his in a kiss that swallowed the next half-pained, half-aroused sound his human was making.

One, the Emboar had prided himself in his skill in lovemaking. He’d always known what would please Mike - the tilt of his hips, the brush of his hands, how to ride Mike’s cock, how to suck it. But now, as his cock slid deeper, he felt as if this was one of those first times, where neither of the two had known what to do. All he could try was not to go too fast, to give Mike some time to adjust, to hold him close as he fucked into him, every muscle in his body taut with the stress of it all.

It wasn’t until Mike hugged him, lips warm against his own, praising words spilling from them, that Toby relaxed into it, his thrusts becoming more smooth and controlled. “You’re doing so good, Toby,” Mike said and Toby moaned, feeling his cock inching deeper into that alluring heat. “Fuck, you’re so _huge_ , Toby,” Mike breathed, and Toby wondered if words were enough for his cock to swell impossibly fatter.

“You’re in, you’re in, Toby, _fuck me_ ,” Mike shouted, and Toby let go, pulling out and pistoning in again, heavy balls hitting Mike’s ass as he dug back home, and from there it was pure instinct as Toby got lost in the heat and lust of the act.

This, he knew as he pounded into his human, was just as good as getting fucked. Maybe even better, to have the control of it, to simply sit up and pull Mike with him, safe in the circle of his arms as the human bounced up and down on his cock, crying aloud in pure satisfaction. It was still a messy affair, ending far too soon with Mike coming all over Toby’s belly and tightening in a way that positively _milked_ the Emboar dry, but it still felt incredibly good when he came.

Even better when they fell back into bed, both sweating far too much, and Mike snuggled right back into his embrace.

“I love you, Toby,” Mike said and Toby knew it was true.

“Emboar,” he whispered back, grinning in delight when he saw Mike’s returning smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
